


Because I want you

by TheQueenAndTheSaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndTheSaviour/pseuds/TheQueenAndTheSaviour
Summary: Emma can't help but wonder about the mysterious blonde woman entering Regina's house late at night. Feeling threatened (and a tiny bit jealous), she sets out to find out who it is and what she's doing visiting Regina at all hours and making her laugh like that... But, when we go searching, we don't always like what we find.Jealous!Emma. Meet my version of these idiots.





	Because I want you

The first time she sees her, Emma’s on patrol. 

She’s driving by Regina’s, as usual, her eyes flicking to the light on in the study and the darkened room above it that she knows is Henry’s. 

See, that relief, that protective clinch inside the blonde’s stomach was always sated when she saw the house, and that light, and the routine she knew Regina followed. Sometimes, Henry’s light would be on and she’d wonder for a second. She’d think about what he was doing, if he was okay, and how Regina would make things better. Sometimes, she’d even shoot Regina a text and check on her. 

She would stop for a second, every time she was on patrol, and think about the life they had. 

She’d think about the life Henry had growing up, and how lucky he was. 

And as her eyes flicked over the house, seeing the usual darkened bedroom, her breath evened out and her mind wandered. The low rumble of the cruiser’s engine continued as she edged forward past Mifflin Drive. Relief in her stomach, she smiled to herself thinking about her family. Family. She never thought she’d have one, never thought she’d be so lucky.

She continued and glanced down the path, content, except there was someone at the front door. Someone with their back to Emma. Panic moved up her throat and she found the break, about to pull up and leap out of the car. Her protective instincts overwhelmed her, her thoughts turning to Henry and his safety. She thought of Regina and who could be there, wanting to hurt her. It was late, dark, and her family are in that house.

But then the door opened, and Regina was actually smiling, and the light from inside the house revealed that whoever it was had long, blonde hair. Emma’s foot lifted from the break, although she was anything but calm and relieved. 

She watched Regina invite her in and saw her laughing. It had been a long time since Emma had seen Regina laugh. 

Emma stopped looking, and zoomed forward.

Her calming drive, relaxing on the long patrol, over. 

For some reason, she felt antsy for the rest of the night. She shrugged it off as she initial panic when she thought something might happen to Henry. However, Emma couldn’t really explain away why she was so interested in who that blonde on Regina’s doorstep was. 

 

…

 

For the next few days, Emma had avoided her former enemy and new-found alliance in raising Henry. She wanted to call her a friend, because they were, but sometimes they still argued like enemies. But that was them. There isn’t a word to define what they have. 

It was probably Katherine. 

Emma was convinced it was Katherine. 

I mean, Regina didn’t really like people, nor did she really have friends, so who could be sneaking into her house at 9:33pm on a Thursday night? Not that it was bothering her or anything.

But then the Mayor came storming into the station, the usual frown on her face and sarcastic comment on her tongue. 

“I’m sure I told you to have that paper work on my desk by yesterday, Miss Swan.”

“Back to Miss Swan, am I? Not even Sheriff?” 

“Oh, Miss Swan.” Regina started with a smirk, “When you do your job, you’ll deserve that title.”

As she turned on her heel, the smile on Emma’s face widened. 

Back to their old ways.

…

 

It wasn’t until patrol, the following Thursday, when Emma was driving by Regina’s again. Routinely, her eyes drifted over Henry’s darkened room. 

She swears it wasn’t consciously done, she didn’t even look at the time, nor did she expect to see that blonde figure again. She can see her from the top of the street where she is, she needs to be closer.

This time, her heart didn’t jump out of her chest. However, she does slow down with intent. 9:22. A few more inches and she will be able to see…

Before she can see anything, the door has opened and closed. The blonde is gone. 

…

 

Emma’s frustrated, it’s obvious. This week, Regina seemed distant. She seemed argumentative. She seemed like something was on her mind, like something was wrong.  
The only thing that Emma can think of that has changed is this woman. 

She feels strange, all wriggly inside and uncomfortable, but something isn’t right and she needs to know what.

So, even though it feels wrong, she heads toward Regina’s at 9:15 the following Thursday and parks up beside the opposite house to Regina’s.

Whilst she waits, she lets her mind wander back to the first time she saw this place. Looking at Regina, so angry and vulnerable. 

When did she become so protective of the older woman?

Emma’s throat dried and her mind stopped when she saw the blonde, seemingly out of nowhere, wandering up the street.

He shoulders stiffen as she takes in the woman’s features. 

She doesn’t recognise her.

It’s not Katherine.

So why was Regina smiling at her and welcoming her?

Something didn’t sit right with Emma, and this time, she didn’t stick around to see Regina’s greeting. 

 

…

“Listen, Ruby.” Emma started, gulping down her milk shake. “Hear me out.” 

The brunette looked at her disbelieving, with her eyebrow raised. 

“I saw someone going into Regina’s on Thursday.” Ruby’s brows were still raised in question. “It was late. And I didn’t recognise them.”

Ruby didn’t understand the significance of this information, and waited expectedly.

“I mean, who could that be? Why?” The blonde wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince. “I mean, I’m sure it’s nothing, but I have a right to be worried.”

“But… I really don’t see why you are.” Ruby looked at Emma, studying her face. 

“She’s been distant. After everything with her sister leaving, I’m just worried.” Ruby nodded slowly.

“Look, she’s just lost her sister, her last family member.” Ruby sighed, and so did Emma, for a very different reason. THEY were family. That’s why she was so worried. “She’s probably found a distraction, and I think that’s good.”

Emma wasn’t convinced.

“Look, Emma. Think about it this way. This town has just started to trust Regna again, and you were the cause of that. You made us all believe in her again.” Ruby gulped, her eyes studying her best friend. “Don’t ruin that for her. How do you think she’d feel, knowing you were questioning her? Especially over something like this.”

Emma let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Ruby really did make sense. She wasn’t sure why she felt like this. 

“I’m just worried about her.”

“I know, Em. I’m just saying, I don’t think you need to be worried. Henry’s safe, Regina would do anything to protect him. I’m sure whoever she’s letting into her home, she trusts.”  
Ruby really did make a lot of sense.

“you’re right, Rubes.”

Even though she knew Ruby was making sense, something was twisting in her stomach.

She just really didn’t want Regina or Henry to get hurt. In this town, a new face could spell trouble.

 

…

 

Their weekly family dinner was on a Tuesday.

It was for Henry, they both knew. 

Yet, every week, they seemed to get more and more familiar. Initially, they wouldn’t speak to each other and every comment would be passed through Henry.

But week on week, Emma made that bit more of an effort. She complimented Regina’s cooking, asked her about her day, commented on her choice of shirt or the shoes she was wearing. Regina returned the favour, and gave her small smiles in return. 

A few months ago, Emma had said that lasagne was her favourite and now, Regina made it most weeks. Sometimes, she’d pack extra for Emma to take home. When she’d bring back the Tupperware, she’d bring Regina something from Granny’s. They were falling into a routine and getting somewhat close.

Maybe that was another reason why this woman as irritating Emma. She clearly didn’t feel comfortable telling her who this mysterious blonde was.  
Sat at her desk, supposedly filling out paperwork for the woman herself, she let her mind wander to their usual dinner. 

Even though Regina had been distant, she knew that their dinner would still be on. She shot Regina a text.

Hey, so I know that we usually do dinner on Tuesday, but I’ve been asked to work. Could we move family dinner to Thursday? 

She was lying. She’s had to convince her father to swap shifts for this, but Regina didn’t need to know that. 

She waited a response anxiously. 

Miss Swan. That seems agreeable. 6pm, sharp.

Emma noted that it was earlier than usual. Their Tuesday dinner started at 7:30. So… She was clearly keeping up the meeting with this other woman at 9:30. 

See you there, Gina! Thanks! X

Emma needs to kill three hours. She’s going to be there when the other blonde arrives. 

This totally isn’t crazy.

She swears it isn’t.

 

…

 

On Thursday, Emma wanders up to Regina’s door and knocks lightly. 

Within seconds, Regina answers the door. She gives Emma that small smile and welcomes her in.

“He’s upstairs.” She starts, smirking. “But don’t expect a response from him. He’s obsessed with that new game.”

She rolled her eyes, walking toward the kitchen.

“Oh, I know. Give him a few weeks and he’ll be bored.” 

Regina laughed. “We’ll see.” She eyed Emma. “Lasagne okay?”

Emma’s smile increased. “Perfect. My favourite.”

“I know.”

Henry was dragged from his game around 7, when lasagne was served. The usual kick hit the back of Emma’s throat and she moaned aloud.

“Gina, this is perfect!” Henry continued his attack on his food, barely looking up at his mother as she spoke. Regina smiled politely. 

“I’m glad you think so, Miss Swan.” Regina’s eyes lingered on the blonde for a few seconds before she took her next bite. “How was your day?”

“Not too bad. Nothing exciting, I was dealing with Pongo for most of the day.” Emma grinned. “How was yours?”

“Oh, it was fine. Meetings all morning.” She swallowed. “You see, a few of the Merry men living in the woods want us to build houses there for them.”

“There are perfectly good houses in Storybrooke that are empty!” Regina’s eyes widened.

“That’s exactly what I said!” Regina laughed lightly, “But most people don’t see it that way. As though I have an endless town budget…”

"We appreciate everything you do, you're an amazing Mayor." Emma smiled at Regina, enjoying the conversation, hearing a muttered 'thank you.' She didn't get enough praise for everything she did. 

"And you're a brilliant Sheriff." Henry was too busy vacuuming his food to bother acknowledging the conversation.

“I try. Is that a new shirt?” Emma questioned.

“Oh, uh, this? Yeah, it is.” The awkward mutters and almost blush on Regina’s cheeks were interrupted by the clattering of cutlery landing on a plate and a chair scratching across the wood floor. 

“Mom, this was amazing and I’m finished.” Henry panted. “May I go back upstairs?” Regina pulled her eyes away from Emma and looked at her son. 

“Scrape your plate, and then, yes you may.” 

Emma’s eyes stayed on Regina’s. “Typical. He wants these family nights but spends all of five minutes with us.”

The blonde’s lips were tight. “Give him a week. It’s new.” She started. “I like it, by the way. You look beautiful.”

She was definitely blushing. “Thank you, Emma.”

With Henry upstairs, Emma offered to wash up. Regina refused, of course, and so they compromised and did it together. Afterward, they retired to the brunette’s study. A glass of cider each, discussing their weeks. Emma found herself moaning about Snow and David, filling the silence with stories of the station. 

Regina was telling Emma about her week, too. The Mayor enjoyed having someone to tell the little things to. 

At some point, Regina had disappeared to ensure Henry was not on his game and was, in fact, in bed. It’s a school night after all. When she returned, she seemed to sit impossibly closer to the blonde and continued plying her with seemingly endless amounts of apple cider.

They were sat on the same sofa, Regina leaning on her elbow, leg tucked up. Emma’s head was resting next to her arm, grazing with the brunette with her forehead.

They were on their third glass, somehow. Emma was looking up at her Regina with a smile. “Thank you for the lasagne, it really is unbeatable.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

“It’s just lasagne.” She sighed, light. “But you’re welcome. And I’m glad you enjoy it. That’s why I make it.”

“I know, Gina.” Emma gulped, bring her head up. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

It wasn’t a real question, Regina knew, but she still found herself at a loss and unable to formulate any sort of response. “I mean it, you really are great.” The Mayor only smiled, eyes on her drink.

“I have become quite fond of you, Miss Swan.” Emma dismissed the formal name, knowing it was Regina’s way of staying distant. 

Emma shuffled up, on eye level with the other woman, trying to catch the other woman’s eye. “I like you too.” She let out a shaky breath, a small smile in place. Her eyes were studying Regina’s face intently. There was a moment, Emma’s eyes lingered on Regina’s lips for a second. The brunette was now looking at her just as intently. Time seemed to slow down. She could’ve sworn the brunette was leaning in. 

They were close, but neither would make a move. 

The brunette was the first to edge backward, as though something was holding her back. Maybe Emma took too long. Maybe she wasn’t even thinking that they were going to kiss.

Emma’s mind raced back to the mysterious blonde woman.

“You’ve been a little distant this week, is everything okay with you?” Emma muttered.

Then, the mood shifted. Regina pulled back completely from whatever was about to happen. She glanced at the clock. “Oh my! It’s quarter past nine. You should really get going, Miss Swan. I must get to sleep.”

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. She only needed to push this out for another fifteen minutes somehow. 

“I need to talk to you.” The blonde sighed, elongating this conversation. “I think we should talk about Thanksgiving.” 

Regina’s brow furrowed. “W-what?”

“I want to talk about arrangements.”

The brunette faltered for a second, confused by the absurd comment. “But it’s months away? Surely it can wait!”

Emma shook her head, using her most serious expression. “My mother really needs to know now. I want us to properly discuss it. I think that you and Henry should stay with us for the week around Thanksgiving.”

She knew that would wind Regina up. She could see the conflict in her eyes, looking at the clock and back to Emma. “Well, you know I’ll never agree to that!”  
“Exactly, so we need to discuss it.” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Do you know what? Fine. We will. Now, off you go.” Emma’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” Emma started, “You’re agreeing to spend Thanksgiving with me? With us?”

Regina made a guttural noise, and it made Emma’s breath hitch. “I’m tired. So, yes. If that means you will leave me in peace, I will.”

Emma couldn’t help but feel shocked at how easily Regina let that go, all because she was waiting on her woman. For some reason, it wound Emma up no end.

“Fine, I will. Thanks.”

Regina seemed to relax, knowing Emma was setting off. “It’s been a lovely evening, Miss Swan.” They stopped, just short of the front door. “I’ll see you next week.”

The world slowed for a second, and Emma considered her next move. She decided to lean forward and take Regina into her arms. “See you next week, Gina. It’s been amazing.”

Just as she felt the brunette relax into the embrace, a knock at the door caused her to stiffen once more. 

She opened the door slowly, revealing a blonde looking back at the woman. 

“Oh, uh, hello.” The woman said bluntly, looking away from the Sheriff. 

“Hello, dear.” Regina responded, flustered. “This is the Sheriff, Emma. Emma, this is my… friend.” Emma looked at the woman, stiff and unwelcoming. 

“What’s your name?” Emma asked, as blunt as the woman had been. 

“Zara.” The blonde muttered, then entered the house. 

The Sheriff stepped out and didn’t bother to look back. 

Once she heard the click of the door, she listened out for voices. 

“What was she doing here?” The blonde said.

“Stop it.” She heard Regina’s voice coming back. “She’s Henry’s other mother.” Emma’s heart warmed and ached at the same time. 

“I don’t want to hide this anymore.” But her heart began melting for another reason, a horrible reason.

“I know, and we won’t have to.” Regina’s voice sounded hopeful. “Give me a little longer and I’ll tell them. I’ll tell them everything.”

Emma couldn’t listen anymore. 

She was in her car before she knew it and speeding home, ignoring the burning in her chest.

As she pulled up outside her flat, she took a moment to steel herself before seeing her parents. She caught her own eyes in the mirror and frowned. 

For a moment, she allowed the panic she was feeling to escape. 

Until now, she hadn’t thought that she had any sort of feelings toward the brunette. Not like that. She cared about her happiness and she cared about her getting hurt. 

She didn’t care like THAT. No way. Impossible.

Her hands didn’t leave the steering wheel, gripping tightly.

They weren’t going to kiss. There was no moment. She DID NOT have any feelings for Regina. 

. . .

 

When Regina walked into Granny’s the following morning, Emma clenched her hot chocolate tighter. 

She wasn’t sure why all of this was bothering her, but it was becoming a problem. 

She needed to get to the bottom of it before it caused an argument between the two, something that she really wished to avoid for Henry’s sake. They were civil now, and that’s how Emma wished to keep it.

Well that’s what she told herself. Over and over. Yet when the Mayor came into the diner, a small smile on her face and her eyes staring deeply at her phone, anger built up in the blonde’s chest.

She gulped it away, ignoring her curiosity concerning who she was texting. Ignoring the burn that made its way down her throat at the mere thought of Zara.

Regina punched out a text, ordered her coffee. She guessed that she’d have a black coffee and a muffin. Ruby gave her the coffee to go and watched her package the muffin. She knew the brunette, she really did. She wondered for a second if Zara knew her breakfast routine.

She wondered if Zara knew that she hated the egg yolk and always gave Emma hers. 

She wondered if Zara would give Regina her white, even though she really like the white but liked Regina’s smile more when she pretended to refuse, only to accept it and eat it all. Every time.

She wondered if Zara got on with Henry. She wondered if they’d met. She wondered if Zara let Regina win when they played video games so that she wouldn’t feel left out.

She wondered if Zara knew Regina secretly enjoyed bear claws but won’t admit it, so wonders if she will surprise her with them whenever they meet up for a meeting.

She wonders if Zara knows that Regina is terrified of wasps. She wonders if Zara will usher them out of the house for her every time she needs it. She wonders if, in return, Regina will get rid of any rogue spiders like she does for Emma- “Wasps can fly and hurt you. Spiders are harmless!”

She wonders if she will be able to make Regina laugh. If she will be able to handle her sass and give it back just as good. If she can handle her mood swings. If they can calm her down and rile her up just as easy.

She wonders if Zara knew that Regina could not cope with ice and snow and never wears the correct attire for occasion. She wonders if Zara would give Regina her coat. She wonders if she’d go the Mayor’s office in a snow storm to escort her home.

She wondered if Zara would drive all the way from the station to check Regina is okay when she doesn’t answer her phone. She wonders if Zara knows how much Regina hates the rain but loves storms. She wonders if Zara would make her a mix CD to listen to on the way to work because she hasn’t quite worked out spotify yet... Or how to use the aux cord.  
She wonders if she has ever had to protect Regina. If she has ever seen her cry, seen her vulnerable. She wonders if Zara has ever held Regina. She wonders if Zara would defend Regina to the whole town, to the whole world if need be. She wonders if she would do anything for that woman.

Because she should.

She stops herself there, watching the brunette leave- not sparing the blonde a single glance. Sometimes their relationship seemed perfect, others, they were distant and angry. But that’s just them. No one else would understand. Emma worried that right now, she didn’t understand.

She hopes that she doesn’t do these nice things for Zara. Worst of all, she hopes that these nice things won’t stop now that she’s got someone.

God, she was so jealous.

THAT should be her.

“Emma, are you okay?”

The blonde shakes her head, blinking away the angry thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, why?” She asks, dazed.

“Well, for one, you’re gripping that menu so hard it’s crumpled.” Emma glanced down and saw the paper crunched in her hand. “Secondly, you were giving Regina such a stare. What’s going on there, Em?”

Emma started to shake her head, unwilling to go into detail about Henry’s other mother. “Nothing, Rubes.” Honestly, she wasn’t lying. NOTHING was going on.

“Well, are you any further with the mysterious woman case?” Emma glanced up, wondering whether she could talk to Ruby about it.

“Thought you said I should leave it, that it was a good thing?” Ruby took a second to respond, then glanced around the empty diner. 

She sat down across from Emma. “I can have five minutes,” she explained. “What I meant was- it is a good thing, if she’s happy. That’s all you’ve ever wanted for her, right? You’re always fighting for her happiness.”

Emma blushed, but conceded the point. “So, if she’s happy, I was saying that you shouldn’t worry about it. Because she deserves it. And you were the one who convinced me she deserved it, too. She deserves a friend.”

At this, Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t think she’s a friend.” Ruby’s eyes widened. “I’ve met her. She’s called Zara, blonde. You heard of her?” 

Ruby shook her head. “Take it back, just a second… You think they’re more than friends? Or?” Ruby’s eyes were still wide.

“Well yeah, nightly calls… And I overheard her saying that would stop hiding and tell everyone soon.” Emma picked at the corner of the menu, chewing the side of her cheek.  
“Oh, Em…” Ruby began. “I- Um, how do you feel about that?” She asked tentatively. 

The blonde shrugged. “Obviously, I agree with you. As long as this girl makes her happy. I just, I guess I was so worried about Regina getting hurt or not getting her happy ending that I could’ve prevented her finding it.”

Ruby paused and didn’t respond. Her whole demeanor had changed and Emma couldn’t pinpoint why. “I’m happy for her. I just worry about her, you know?”

“Oh, Em... This changes everything." She sighs, "Look, I’m going to be honest. I really think you need to think about how you feel.”

Blue eyes darted up and held Ruby’s stare, wide and confused. “I- I don’t…”

“Ruby! Customer!” She heard Granny shout from somewhere behind her.

“Emma, I mean it. I’m not going to tell you anything or force you into anything. I just- just think about it. Before it’s too late.”

The blonde blew out a breath she’d been holding in and considered Ruby’s words.

 

. . .

 

The blonde found herself sitting at the station and staring into space. 

“Are you going to do that paperwork?” David was watching her, brow raised. “I mean, you can keep staring into space and doing nothing if you like.”

Emma rolled her eyes and began shuffling the papers, as though she was going to do something, maybe read. “Something on your mind?” 

Was there? She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina, but that was about it. “Regina?” He asked, knowingly.

Without thinking, Emma swung her head around and stared at her father- How? What? “I mean are you arguing again? That’s your sad ‘Regina’s mad at me face.’”

“Something like that.” He laughed, but Emma couldn’t manage. 

“Knew it. I’m sure she’ll come round. She always does.” Emma nodded, taking in his words.

“I have to go.” Emma said, slowly, already standing. “I’ll be back later.”

Before David could argue, she was walking out and throwing her red leather jacket on. Emma can hear him shouting something but she ignores it. 

Suddenly, everything is feeling a little bit overwhelming. She sort of feels like she’s been the butt of a joke for a very long time and she’s only just got the punchline herself. And for goodness sake, it’s one hell of a joke that the universe is playing on her.

She storms over to her car, then shakes her head. She wants the walk to think about what she’s going to say. 

She picks up some lunch from Granny’s on the way, her initial determination fading. But it’s still there. She just needs to do this properly. And to ask her about the woman, she needs a peace offering. Maybe with food, Regina won’t be as angry.

She finds herself walking into the Mayor’s office with a kale salad and fries (because she always steals some of Emma’s, then complains about how unhealthy it is) and her own grilled cheese and fries. 

“Good morning, Rachel.” Emma begins, smiling. “Is Regina in?”

Rachel glances Emma, then at the food. “Uh, she’s just a little busy at the moment. She’s having dinner with a friend.” 

Emma takes a second to respond. “Oh, uh.” Emma starts, her free arm touching the back of her neck. “That’s fine, no problem.” As she turns to leave, Rachel calls after her.  
“Sheriff, wait.” Emma turns. “I’ll just check. I mean, she’s only having dinner with Zara, I’m sure she can-” 

Emma walks back toward Rachel, curious that she knows this woman. “Who is Zara?” She knows that she’s on thin ice, but she needs to know.

“Oh, I’m not sure. I just know that she’s friends with the Mayor.” Rachel shrugs. “I’ve only seen her this week, she's really nice though.”

Emma breathes. Whatever is going on is new. Should she be selfish and ruin it? Is she jealous? Does she even care? The angry burning in her chest says that she is. “Would you like me to ask-”

“No, no, don’t bother her. It was only about some paperwork.” Rachel’s eyes glance down at the paper bag, and she shoots a tight smile. 

She's nice? Emma thinks as she storms out of the office. The jealousy swells in her chest and she wants to get home as quickly as possible and smash something.

She can already hear Mary Margaret shouting at her for breaking the toaster. Or the microwave. Or the dial on the oven. Or their house phone. Again.

 

. . .

 

“Ma!”  
Emma turned and grinned at her son. “Why’d you cancel on us?”

Ah. It had been a few days since the incident at Regina’s office, and in wake of it, Emma had cancelled on family night. It was petty, of course, but she needed it. It was only a matter of time before the town knew about Regina and her new friend. She shouldn’t be selfish and ruin it. 

“Sorry, kid. I was really busy at the station.” He looked at her through disbelieving eyes. “Next week, I promise.”

She smiled, trying to placate him. “Mom said tonight.”

Emma glanced down at her son and began walking alongside him. “And you aren’t working tonight.” He added, a small smile on his face. Emma sighed.

“It’s like you think I don’t have your superpower, Ma.” He laughed. “I’ll see you tonight.” Sometimes, he sounded much older than he was. He was definitely very clever. 

“I’ll walk you to school.” Emma started. “I’ll check with your mom, but tonight should be fine.” He grinned at her, then began discussing his new game- unaware his words were falling on deaf ears.

“It’s multiplayer and I can play with everyone from school. They have such cool add-ons and skins and I have this red and black one and when you press x and R1 at the same time you can do a double shoot! That’s how I beat Matt last night, you know.”

Emma was looking at her son, talking animatedly, understanding every other word. He was just a kid. A kid that understood his moms a little too well. She felt love rising in her chest. He shouldn’t suffer because of her feelings.

She’d have to suck it up for his sake. 

Plus, despite Zara, she didn’t want to lose her best friend. If she wasn’t careful, she would.

“Ma! Are you even listening?”

“Of course. This game sounds awesome. You’ll have to show me tonight.”

“I will.” They stopped at the gate. “See you later, Ma!”

She watched him sprint in and thought about how far they’d come since she’d first met him. She just couldn’t lose it.

 

. . .

 

It had taken her a few minutes to knock on the Mayor’s door.

“Hi, Regina.”

“Emma.” She smiled, tightly. “Come in.” 

The use of her first name sounded promising. Maybe this would be nice.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you.” Emma faltered. “Henry’s at practice until 8, I’m afraid.” 

That little shit. 

“He told me something different. He must have forgotten. It’s no problem.” Emma moved backward, as though she was about to sprint out of the door and continue running forever.

“Wait, it’s okay. Stay for a drink.” Regina looked at her, expectant.

“If you’re busy, I can always…”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I was.” Typical Regina answer.

“Okay, thanks.” The blonde pushed her hands into her pockets, trailing awkwardly. Their conversation was dry, and Emma was dreading the next few minutes.

They walked into her study and Emma’s thoughts flashed back to their interaction the previous week. Emma took a seat, instinctively, and Regina poured their drinks. 

They began talking about their week, the usual, and both women eased up. Emma started to relax. Regina was smiling. They got into their usual banter. She hadn't expected it, but she was so glad that it had happened.

“I’ve missed you.” Emma started. Regina looked at her with a quiet question in her eyes. “I mean, I’ve missed this. Talking to you. Letting it all out.” 

“No, I know the feeling. It’s been a stressful week.” Regina sighed. “But I feel like I can kind of just let it all out with you, I've missed this too.”

Emma looked over Regina’s features intently. “Why stressful?” The brunette chewed her lip and looked down. 

Without thinking, Emma’s hand slid atop Regina’s, comforting. “It’s just been difficult. I feel like I’m stuck. Under a lot of pressure. I really wish I could explain.”

Emma became conscious of her thumb moving over the brunette’s hand, but ignored it. She couldn’t help but feel pain in her chest as she considered why Regina was feeling conflicted. She was obviously struggling with this new relationship and needed support. Despite her feelings toward the Mayor and dislike of Zara, she could try. 

“I’m here, you can talk to me.” 

“Em…” Their heads were close. Regina was looking at Emma in a way that someone who has a girlfriend should not be looking at another woman.  
Then, the doorbell rang. 

Emma could have sworn that the universe, the very same one that is playing this cruel joke, it honestly out to get her. 

Every. Single. Time.

To make matters worse, it’s her.

Zara.

“Emma’s here.” She hears Regina mutter as she leaves the study and glances at the new guest. 

“Oh.” Comes the response.

Clearly Zara disliked Emma just as much as she disliked her. 

Jealousy fired up in the blonde’s stomach as she eyed this new woman. She’s interrupted THEIR time, AGAIN. 

She wanted to walk over and punch her, but she knew that was slightly inappropriate.

She looks beyond Regina and makes eye contact with Emma. “I’m bored.” She says. Blunt. “And I’m sick of this.”

Regina tries to shush her, pointing backward. “Stop it. I told you I’d tell her and I will.”

Emma walks forward now, hesitantly. “Tell me what?” She begins, her brows furrowed. 

Zara turns on her heel. “Regina, this isn’t worth it. You tell her or I’m going. For good.”

Regina ignores Emma. “I’ll tell her now, just, I think it’s best you’re not here for that.”

So, she storms out of the house and Emma can feel tears pricking in her eyes.

“Are you going to tell me then?” Her tone is hard.

“It’s difficult, okay? I was going to tell you… I just don’t want you to be angry.” Emma’s teeth clenched. “I haven’t been able to tell anyone in the town. I know how they’ll react. They’ll chase us out of town.”

Emma actually laughs, now. Tears still threatening to fall. “We’re progressive here, Regina. For goodness sake. Nobody cares about Ruby and Dorris!”

Regina looks confused for a second. “What?” She asks, blunt.

“You know what I mean.” Emma mutters. “Look, whatever you want to do it’s fine and I support you.”

Regina looks confused, still. “Why are you shouting at me then?”

“Because I’m selfish, Regina. I wasn’t ready to watch you fall in love. It’s killing me, okay?”

Regina looks blankly at Emma. Whatever she had been about to say had died on her lips. Whatever fight she expected to have, this was most definitely not it. 

“I know it’s so selfish of me, and I am so sorry. I’m not mad at you about it and no one would be. It just hurts. I shouldn’t be saying this but it’s probably the last chance I’m going to get, since you’re with someone. I love you, Regina Mills. I think you’re so beautiful. I love our family and I just… I don’t want to lose you. I can’t. Not now.”

She had been denying it to herself for too long, but it all made sense. She had been in love with the brunette for years.

"I can't stand that woman, but for you and us and Henry, I'll try." It pained her to say those words, but despite everything, she would respect her decision.

“You’re… jealous?”

“Oh, you got that did you?”

“You love me?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Emma, you idiot.” She begins, her mouth dry. “That’s Zelena. She’s transformed herself so no one would know she’s back and it's the only way she can visit me undetected. I’ve kept it a secret because I knew the town would drive her away.”

The blonde’s mouth goes slack.

Regina walks forward and grabs the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling her in to a searing kiss. Emma feels like she’s coming home, she feels like the last piece of the puzzle is sliding into place. She’s on fire. She can feel the kiss in the back of her knees. Regina's tongue slides over Emma's bottom lip and she welcomes her in. The brunette's arms push her toward the nearest wall. They are fighting for dominance and only pause when Emma moans at Regina's tongue on the base of her neck.

Regina pulls back for a second, finding Emma's teary eyes. They seem to be matching her own.

“I love you too, you idiot.”

They kiss again, this time softer. Three short kisses.

“I really, really do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Zelena.”

“I can’t even think about her right now.” Emma starts. “But, we will tell everyone about it together. If you believe she’s changed, then I believe you. It’s going to be okay.”  
The blonde is grinning, eyes scanning Regina. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was with my sister,” laughed Regina. “I genuinely feel sick!”

Emma just kisses her again, their tears mingling. "I've wanted you for so long." 

"Then let's make up for lost time." 

Suddenly, Regina's legs are wrapped around Emma's waist and their lips are attached again.

They spent the evening together, with Henry and Zelena (in her true form), and for once, Emma was happy and at peace.

That family she thought of, every time she drove by on patrol, was now complete.

The reaction to Zelena wasn’t a happy one. But, over time, she settled in and people began to trust her again. 

Henry took it well, he loved the idea of having a family and his mother getting along with his ma. It didn’t stop the arguments, but at least now, he knew that most of them were in jest, and when they weren’t one of them would be bringing home some dessert for the other as an apology and he would get some. 

Emma’s parents just looked at her with understanding eyes. Confused, but understanding. She can’t help but grin every time she thinks of her mother insisting that Regina come to family events and treating her as family, too. She even hugs her every time they see each other.

She knows Regina hates it but she tries too, for Emma.

The rest of the town weren’t shocked. Most of them could tell, apparently.

Over the next few months, Emma found herself moving bits into Regina’s house because she was there that often.

It wasn’t long until Regina asked her to move in properly, because she was ‘there often enough and it makes sense’ – Emma could tell by the twinkle in her eye that she was happy to have her there.

She didn’t have to wonder if Henry was okay when his light was on, because she was there to check.

She didn’t have to worry about Regina in the snow, because she was there in the morning to ensure she took a coat and didn’t wear heels.

She didn’t need to worry about wasps or spiders or waiting for her favourite meal weekly.

She was home. 

They are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! It's just a short one shot. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for jealous Emma. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate any and all feedback.
> 
> Going to miss OUAT- I mean, I'll miss SwanQueen. We have to keep sailing!
> 
> P.S If you're following 'I Melt With You' - It will be updated soon!


End file.
